parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Steve Gets the Sniffles/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Steve Gets the Sniffles. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited to Have Another Playdate! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Have Another Playdate! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Playdates, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Oh No!, Ah..., Ah..., Ah, (Sneezes) *Sprinkles: Bless You, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks, Sprinkles! *Blue: Um..., Steve?, Are You Okay? *Steve: Yeah, Blue!, I'm Okay!, I Just..., (Sneezes Again) *Steve: Sneezed! *Little Bill: Blue!, Something Must Be Wrong With Steve! *Steve: Yeah, Blue!, I Keep Sneezing!, I Don't Know Why!, (Sneezes) *Blue: Hey!, I Know Why You're Sneezing, Steve!, It's Because You Have The Case of The Sniffles! *Steve: The Sniffles? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, The Sniffles! *Little Bear: The Sniffles Make Your Nose Sneeze and You Get A Cold! *Steve: Oh No!, I Need Something to Help Me Feel Better! *Sprinkles: Oh No!, We Gotta Hurry!, Blue!, What Can We Do to Make Steve Feel Better? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What to Do to Help Me Feel Better!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Guys! *Sprinkles: Hey, Sidetable!, We Have Something Important! *Sidetable: Oh!, Well, What is It? *Blue: Steve Has The Sniffles!, and He's Sick! *Steve: Yeah, Sidetable!, I Have The Sniffles! *Sidetable: The Sniffles? *Ruby: Yeah, Sidetable! *Sprinkles: The Sniffles are Making Steve Sneeze! *Sidetable: Oh No!, Well, I Hope He Feels Better Soon!, Here's Your Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, Steve!, Get Well Soon!, and We'll Find You Something to Make You Feel Better! *Bob: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Can Do to Make Steve Feel Better and Get Rid of His Sniffles!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Spoon! *Henry: So This Spoon is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write This Spoon Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., A Spoon! *Steve: So, A Long Line Here For The Handle, And A Curve There!, And Now We Have..., A Spoon. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Can We Do to Help Steve Feel Better, With The Clue, A Spoon? *Lofty: Maybe We Can Use A Spoon To Eat When Steve Feels Better! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Healthy Snacks!, Healthy Snacks!, We Love To Eat!, Yum!, Healthy Snacks! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hey!, That Sounds Like Blue and Sprinkles Singing Something! *Wendy: Let's Go See What They're Singing! *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Healthy Snacks!, Healthy Snacks!, We Love To Eat!, Yum!, Healthy Snacks!, Carrots, Bananas, and Celery Too!, We Love To Eat Healthy Snacks!, Uh-Oh! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles!, What Seems to Be The Problem? *Blue: Well, Me and Sprinkles Were Singing About Healthy Snacks! *Sprinkles: But Something Just Doesn't Belong In This Group Of Healthy Snacks! *Blue: Yeah!, Do You Think You Can Help Me and Sprinkles? *Steve: Sure!, We'll Help!, So Something Dosen't Belong!, Huh? *Blue: Which One Dosen't Belong? *Steve: 3 Strawberries, 3 Blueberries, 3 Cherries, and..., How Many Bananas? *Maggie: 1! *Sprinkles: 1!, Right!, So The Banana is The Only Fruit There's Only 1 Of, All The Other Fruits are in Groups of 3! *Steve: So The Banana... *Kipper: Dosen't Belong! *Blue: Dosen't Belong! *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Healthy Snacks!, Healthy Snacks!, We Love To Eat!, Yum!, Healthy Snacks!, Carrots, Bananas, and Celery Too!, Uh-Oh! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Uh..., Something Else Dosen't Belong Again? *Blue: Yes!, Can You Help Us Find Which One Dosen't Belong in This Group? *Maisy: Absolutely! *Steve: Hmm, Which One Dosen't Belong? *Blue: Broccoli, Lettuce, Peas, and A Carrot! *Sprinkles: Well, They're All Um..., Vegetables! *Steve: Broccoli is The Color Green!, and So are The Peas and The Lettuce! *Blue: The Carrot is The Color... *Franklin: Orange! *Sprinkles: Orange!, Right! *Steve: So The Carrot... *Pablo and Tyrone: Dosen't Belong! *Blue: Dosen't Belong!, Great Job! *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Healthy Snacks!, Healthy Snacks!, We Love to Eat!, Yum!, Healthy Snacks!, Carrots, Bananas, and Celery, Too!, Uh-Oh! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Uh..., Something Else Dosen't Belong Again? *Sprinkles: Yes!, We Need Your Help! *Steve: Okay!, Let's Take A Look at Those Healthy Snacks! *Blue: Let's See!, We Have An Orange, A Pear, Celery, and A Watermelon! *Steve: Well, The Orange, The Pear, and The Watermelon are All..., Fruits! *Uniqua: Right! *Sprinkles: The Celery is A... *Ming-Ming: Vegetable! *Steve: Vegetable!, Right! *Blue: So The Celery... *Jack and Mary: Dosen't Belong! *Sprinkles: The Celery is The Only Vegetable! *Blue and Sprinkles: Thank You!, Thank You! *Steve: Hey!, You're Welcome! *(Song Starts) *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Healthy Snacks!, Healthy Snacks!, We Love to Eat!, Yum!, Healthy Snacks!, Carrots, Bananas, and Celery, Too!, Yum!, We Love to Eat Healthy Snacks!, Don't You? *(Song Ends) *Steve: (Singing) Healthy Snacks!, Healthy Snacks!, We Love to Eat!, Yum!, Healthy Snacks!, Carrots, Bananas, and Celery, Too!, Yum!, We Love to Eat Healthy Snacks!, Don't You? Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts